True love and the war
by twilight4everX
Summary: a story about the two love triangles, the one with my mum, Bella and my dad, Edward and a guy named Jacob and the triangle between me and Jacob and the guy i was in love with named Stevix. this was the story about true love can turn into a war...


_**Hey this is the second story i have written, so far their is two parts of this story. This is just the first part and if you enjoy it, then you must review to get the next part ...trust me you don't want to miss out on it. So enjoy and review!!! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Renesmee's point of view

This is a story of true love and war. This is the love story that changed mine and my families life. It started off with a simple love story, i simply fell in love with a vampire named Stevix. He was the child of the Amazon coven, the child of Senna and Kachiri. We had grown up together, been close for a long time, actually for as long as i can remember, Stevix has been in my life. Our two covens had been extremely close since my dad, Edward had asked for their help all those years ago, to help fight to save my life, as i was part human and part vampire. I was forever in their debt and me and Stevix had always been very protective of me. I was just turning 18, it was now three years since me and Stevix had been going out, i was young and in love, and though i was imprinted as a baby, by a werewolf named Jacob, i felt everything was going alright.

Jacob's point of view

When i first noticed that Renesmee and Stevix, hanging out more, i just knew they were more than friends as they reminded me of a young Bella and Edward when they first fell in love. I felt such rage when i realised that it was happening again, why was it every girl i seemed to love already in love with someone else. Was i cursed to be unloved? I just knew that i had to stop this from happening, i was not willing to lose control of someone else i loved, she was mine and will always be mine, i will do everything in my power to have her to myself, even if i had to get through Edward....

Renesmee's point of view

I had noticed he had been following us for a while, at first i didn't mind, i just kept thinking, its Jacob, what harm could he do? I wasn't scared of him, he was a family friend, i was just concerned about Stevix, what would he do to him, if he got his paws on him, i was full of fear for Stevix's safety, my one true love.

Stevix's point of view

I was feeling uncomfortable, knowing he was following us everywhere, he was around every corner and on every street we went. I asked Renesmee about it, she just answered with,

"It's just a over protective friend, he is harmless".

I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth, what possible reason could a werewolf have to be interested in a vampire, even one as amazing as Renesmee. But i took Renesmee's word for it, i would just have to wait and see. After a few more days of the constant eyes on me and Renesmee, i had enough, i had to find out what was going on, what was the reason for the sudden interest in Renesmee and me. I found him one day alone, no one seemed to be around, i thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him what was going on. I approached him, he didn't seem surprised to see me, in fact he seemed to already know that i was there to see him, he was prepared for me.

Jacob's Point of View

Stupid boy. I knew he wouldn't be smart enough to just stay away like Renesmee said. I guess even curiosity can kill the vampire. As he approached me, he seemed to get more and more scared, he wasn't as confident as he was at first. Before he was able to even utter a word from his mouth, he was surrounded by my pack. Leah, Seth and Sam surrounded him, growling. Leah who already hated vampires with a passion, she was ready to destroy him, but that wasn't the goal. The goal was to distract him, to get him away from Renesmee, so i could do what i had to.

Stevix's point of view

I was surrounded, i wasn't sure what to do or what to make of this, but i knew it had to be something about Renesmee. As a i looked around at the faces of these werewolf's, i noticed Jacob wasn't there. I had no idea, he had even gone, but i had a good idea, where he was going. To Renesmee. It seemed like hours, of constant stares of the werewolves as they circled me again and again. Hours must of passed before i spotted that face. The face of Jacob. He was smiling, like he was pleased with what he had just done.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"What have you done to Renesmee? If you have hurt her i will kill you!"

"I would never hurt my Renesmee, never. I'm just keeping her away from bad things like you."

"Tell me, what you have done? Where is she?"

"Now that my pretty vampire is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Suddenly Jacob just turned his back on me and walked into the dark alleyway, his pack following his lead. What had he done, had he hurt Renesmee? I wasn't sure, all i was sure about was i needed to find her and i needed help. Edwards help.

Edward's point of view

It was a unusually quiet day, but in the air, i sensed trouble was brewing. It all started when i heard Stevix's thoughts, he was thinking about something, thinking about Me, Jacob and Renesmee, his head was so full of thought's i couldn't quite grasp what he was thinking, all i knew was he needed my help. I grabbed my coat and headed out into the dark. I was on the hunt for Stevix.

Stevix's point of view

my head was so full of thoughts, constantly racing around and around. I wasn't sure if Edward could hear my thoughts, but i hoped he may be able to track my thoughts and me. As i walked down this ghostly silent road, i spotted him, Edward had just turned the corner, he was coming at me at great speed. I wasn't sure if he was going to stop, but just as he was within touching distance of me, he stopped dead.

"What has happened, i couldn't make sense of your thoughts? Where is Renesmee?"

"Sorry, my mind is all over the place, i'm not sure where Renesmee is, all i know is Jacob has something to do with this, i think he has got her somewhere."

"Where were you when all this was taking place? You are supposed to care for and look after her, i trusted you Stevix."

"I know, i'm so sorry, i was surrounded by his pack"

"We must find Renesmee. Jacob is dangerous."

"What is this whole thing with him, why does he like and want Renesmee so much?"

"It's a long story but Jacob has a special and powerful connection with Renesmee."

_**If you want to find out the rest of this story give me some reviews and if i get more than 10 reviews i will post the next part..... thanks.**_


End file.
